Repercussions
by JackiLeigh
Summary: This was inspired by the preview to 'Brass Tacks.' Contains Peter-whumpage. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Reprecussions

**AN: After watching the preview for "Brass Tacks" I decided to write this little story.**

"Peter! Peter!" Neal practically screamed into the phone after Peter stated his car no longer had any brakes. The panic in Peter's voice scared him. They heard what sounded like a car crash seconds later.

Neal looked at Diana, but she was already reading his mind. She pulled up Peter's tracking data off the OnStar system in his car.

Diana looked at the address for just a second. Then she grabbed her jacket. She explained to Neal and Jones, as they left the office, that the accident was at an intersection only two blocks away.

Diana, Neal and Jones were on the streets in minutes, sprinting towards the accident scene. Moments later they all arrived on the scene. It took them all a second or two to take it all in. Peter's car had been rammed on the driver's side by a police car.

Jones went immediately into agent mode, so he would not have to think about the scene in front of him. He started to question bystanders. Neal and Diana ran towards the car. Neal grabbed the door handle on the passenger's side of the car with both hands and jerked it with all his might. It came open reluctantly. Diana had to give up trying to help her boss to take on crowd control, that left Neal alone to try and help Peter.

They all heard sirens in the distance. And Diana had to yell to Neal to be heard. She kept asking about Peter's status, as did Jones. Neal yelled back to them to be heard over the crowd.

Neal was standing outside the car looking at his friend and handler. Peter was sitting up behind the steering wheel, the wheel seeming to be the only thing holding him upright. The police car had hit Peter's car at an angle, pushing the steering wheel of the car back and to the right.

"Peter?" Neal asked attentively looking at his friend. Neal was surprised when Peter opened his eyes.

"Neal." Peter said as a thin stream of blood flowed out of his mouth. "…no brakes…couldn't stop."

Neal nodded, afraid to open his mouth knowing Peter would hear the fear in his voice. He continued to nod.

"El…tell El I…." Peter started.

Neal felt the tears come to his eyes. He knew what Peter was about to say. Neal knew Peter wanted him to tell El that he loved her. And it hurt his heart to hear it in this context.

Neal couldn't restrain the emotion in his voice. "You'll get the opportunity to tell her yourself, Peter." Neal paused to check his emotions. "You're gonna be fine."

"Tell her." Peter insisted.

By this time Neal was practically sitting in what was left of the passenger seat. He had had to get close to Peter to understand what he was saying. Neal nodded his understanding.

Peter reached out to Neal taking his hand. "…been…good friend…." Peter coughed, he had been talking too much and Neal could tell by the look on Peter's face that he was in a great deal of pain. The cough only made it worse.

Neal squeezed Peter's hand gently. He smiled through his tears. "I am your friend. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Peter smiled weakly before his eyes slid closed and his head fell to his chest. Seconds later Neal was ushered out of the car as the emergency workers took over the scene.

THE END

**END NOTES: We have only a few more days to find out what really happens. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: I had this part in mind when I was writing the first part. I hope you guys like it. I had actually meant to make one large chapter. But after seeing it this way, I think it works better. Enjoy. Also, thanks, in advance for your alerts and reviews.**

El nearly dropped her phone when she realized who was involved in the scene before her. She had just turned the corner and was walking back to the shop from a client meeting when she saw Neal, Diana and Jones in the street. She kept looking for Peter, knowing he would not be far from Neal, where ever Neal was. El abruptly ended her call when she recognized one of the mangled cars at the intersection. She ran out into the street. She tried to get to her husband but, suddenly two strong arms were around her. Someone was whispering in her ear. She struggled against the person, but her struggles were ineffective. The man was holding fast to her.

"El, he's going to be okay." Neal said. He has almost blended back into the crowd watching the men work to extract Peter from the car. He saw a running motion from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see what was going on. He then ran to intercept El before she could get to Peter.

Peter's condition and the way he looked at upset Neal greatly. He could only imagine what it would do to El.

"He's going to be okay." Neal whispered again, not letting go of El.

By this time El recognized Neal's voice. She knew who was holding her. She looked him in the eye, and he saw her determination.

"I need to see him." El stated.

Neal still didn't let go.

"I need to see him!" El demanded.

Neal shook his head.

"He is MY husband, and I need to see him!" She said, struggling once again.

Neal would not release his grip, and El began to panic.

"He's not…?" El looked Neal in the eye and asked, fresh tears joining the ones already streaming down her cheeks. El could not bring herself to say the word dead. She just couldn't.

Neal shook his head. But the image of Peter, blood running from the corner of his mouth and in obvious pain was still with him.

"No, El. He's just…we need to stay out of the emergency workers' way." Neal said softly, soothingly. "He's okay. Peter is going to be fine."

El stopped struggling. She looked at Neal for just a moment before she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, seeking his comfort and friendship. El laid her head on Neal's chest as she continued to weep.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Well guys, I think this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my little tale.**

Neal managed to pull El away from the scene and she, Neal and Diana hailed a cab. Jones headed back to the office to get a car. He would join them at the hospital as soon as he could.

The crowd, as it turned out, had seen nothing suspicious. Diana told the police and paramedics about Peter stating he had no brakes. The officer driving the other car had sustained only minor injuries and was able to walk away. And after hearing what had happened to Peter's car it was quickly decided, upon investigation of the engine, that the accident would, most likely, be ruled as mechanical failure.

Peter's car was disengaged from the police car and then sent to be examined by the NYPD and FBI forensics. It took very little time to find that the brake lines had, indeed, been cut. This information was quickly relayed to the White Collar Division.

Diana answered her phone quickly. She was grateful for the distraction. She had been pacing the floor outside the operating room for the past hour. She, Neal and El had arrived in time to see Peter wheeled into the ER. He had suffered a dislocated shoulder. He also had a punctured lung, lacerated liver and several broken ribs.

Diana hung up after just a moment. She came over to Neal and whispered to him that the brakes on the car had been cut. Neal looked at her in shock. He then stood up and went over to the windows that overlooked the parking lot.

El watched Neal for just a moment, confused by his reaction. He had been sitting comforting her until Diana had whispered in his ear. El got up from the couch she had shared with Neal and went over to him. El touched his shoulder, but he would not look at her. His eyes seem fixed on something outside the window.

"Neal?" El asked, again touching his arm.

Neal didn't respond.

El touched him again, imploring him to look at her. He finally did and she was shocked to see his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"Neal!" El said, shocked.

"…my fault." Neal managed to say, the pain and guilt evident in his voice.

El just looked at Neal. She had no idea what to say, why he would feel that way. She touched his cheek, then rummaged through her purse for a tissue. She found one and handed it to him.

"You weren't even there, Neal." El said. Neal had filled her in earlier on what had been happening during the day, up until the time of the accident. But he had held off on telling her about the brakes, for two reasons. First they were not sure how she would take it, knowing Peter knew, in the seconds before the crash, that something was wrong. Secondly, they had no idea of the true nature of the brake failure. They didn't want to tell her anything until they had the facts. "How is this your fault?"

"People are after James...he…. People know Peter, White Collar, is investigating. It…." Neal tried to explain, shaking his head.

"You don't know that that is what this is even about." El stated.

Neal just looked at El shaking his head.

It was El's turn to comfort Neal. She hugged him tightly. "Neal, you would never want anything to happen to Peter. He's not going to blame you. I don't blame you." El said, stepping back and looking Neal in the eye. She touched Neal's face again and wiped away his tears. "You didn't do anything wrong here."

"Somebody cut Peter's brakes, El!" Neal said, unable to keep the truth from her any longer. "Somebody cut his brakes. They were intentionally cut. That is what Diana was telling me. I…."

"How do you...?" El asked, trying to reason it out. "How do you know? You said you weren't in the car."

Neal nodded. He could see how much this information was upsetting El. She needed to know. She needed her questions answered. But he had not planned on telling her this way. Neal took her hand and led her back over to the couch. They both sat down. "I am so sorry, El. I…I didn't mean to tell you like this. It's just…." Neal paused. "…right before the car crash..." Neal paused again remembering the panic in Peter's voice. "…Peter…."

El stared at Neal. He didn't' need to finish his statement. El understood. She was trying to imagine Peter's fear in the seconds before the crash occurred.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

El smiled at Neal. "You would never intentionally hurt me or Peter. We both know that. It's…you had no idea how things would go here…with your dad."

"You're being far too forgiving." Neal replied.

"You did nothing wrong." El stated.

"Mrs. Burke?" A nurse said as she peeked her head out the door of the recovery room.

El turned and walked over to the nurse. "That's me."

"Mr. Burke is awake now. The surgery went well. You can see him for just a few moments. Then we are going to get him into a room."

El nodded. She then turned to Neal. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I meant what I said. I come find you, and we'll go up to Peter's room together."

Neal nodded, but didn't say anything.

Peter opened his eyes as soon as he felt someone touch his hand. El smiled down at her husband.

"Hey, hon." Peter said, his throat sore.

"Hey." El said and sighed.

Peter squeezed her hand again and then closed his eyes. Seconds later the nurse came. She sent El back to the waiting room, promising they would come and get her when they got Peter settled.

A few days passed, Peter noticed that Neal was not coming to see him much. And he knew why, El had explained it to Peter when he had first asked about it. El finally pushed Neal into the room. She then left, standing outside, guarding the door in case Neal would try to leave.

"You haven't been in to see me." Peter stated.

"You've had plenty of people in here…El, June, Diana, Jones, and most of White Collar." Neal rattled off.

Peter nodded. "True, it's been nice to see them all. But I've missed my friend."

Neal ducked his head, not replying.

"The brakes failing are not your fault. You didn't cut them." Peter stated.

"All this stuff with James…." Neal started.

"Again…not your fault." Peter replied.

"I'm just…I'm sorry." Neal said.

"Jones and Diana will find out who did this."

"I just…." Neal started.

"Nothing's changed between us, Neal. El and I still consider you a part of our family." Peter replied.

Neal smiled and nodded. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

**END NOTES: Well, I believe that this is finally the end. I apprecaite all your reviews and alerts. Jackie**

THE END


End file.
